


A Strong Cock-nection

by MarchnoGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Harry Potter, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dick Pics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Magical Bond, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Texting, Top Draco Malfoy, the word 'cock' appears an awful amount of times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Harry receives a text that was clearly intended for someone else. That cock pic, though, was really great. It would be shameful to blow a chance like that, right?





	A Strong Cock-nection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 25 days of Draco and Harry challenge 2018, base on 25 prompt pics.  
> This work is based on 1 of the 25 images, which was a note with written "All I want for Christmas is you...naked."
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Thank you** to my wonderful beta: [Phoenix4Dragon](https://phoenix4dragon.tumblr.com/).❤️ She was precious and very patient with me.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep._

The insistent beeping of his phone woke Harry up. He checked the time: 5 a.m. Who the hell wrote to him at a criminal hour like this?! On Christmas Eve, too!

He picked up the phone and saw that there were three messages from an unknown number.

Harry snorted, already annoyed that people could always find a way to hassle him. He defeated Voldemort 9 years ago, people got used to him and he was less popular than the years immediately after. But he was still a hero and there were some (luckily few) people who wanted to meet him, to say hi to him, propose to him, kiss him, hug him, in short, to harass him in some way. And sometimes someone was able to seize his telephone number. He didn’t know how that was possible, and he cyclically changed it, but still.

Usually, he never opened messages from unknown numbers, but the night was already ruined, and he was full awake, so he decided to open them. He couldn’t get harmed from a message, right?

He picked up his phone and read them. The first one said: “All I want for Christmas is you…” followed by “…naked ;)” and then a photo of a hard cock, a very big one.

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. That was certainly a first.

He had a finger near the “delete” key, when he changed his mind. It was a great cock, indeed. Harry told himself that he wanted to answer because it could have been someone who sent it to the wrong person and oh no, what if that person was lying awake, waiting for a photo that would never arrive? It was so unfair!

He opened the keyboard and typed: “Who are you?” Not very impressive. He erased it and tried again: “Mmmh, interesting *sassy emoticon*. But I think you sent it to the wrong person.” Maybe not _this_ pervy.

In the end, he settled for: “I think you sent it to the wrong person. Merry Christmas!”

Good. It was the right thing to do. Now, he should delete the message. He was about to press delete when the answer arrived: “Who is this? Aren’t you Liam?”

‘Well, poor guy, he needs an answer to know with certainty he’s made a mistake, right?’ Harry thought and he replied, “Um, nope, I’m sorry. I’m Harry.” Why the fuck did he tell him his real name? Such a good Auror, really.

“Oh, hi Harry. I’m sorry, you’ll think I’m an animal. I really did an honest mistake. Or, I should say, Liam did and gave me the wrong number. Great. Well, I’ll leave you alone. Merry Christmas and thanks for warning me.”

He actually seemed a nice person. And now Harry felt sorry for him. He got dumped and surely was feeling like an idiot. He probably could do with a bit of friendliness. We’re all better people during Christmas, after all.

But Harry was fooling himself; it had been a bit since he last got laid and that cock was a glorious one. Harry could see blond hairs around it; he had never been with a blond guy, but he'd always been so curious. Sure, the guy could be a total freak, but so far that 'talking cock' seemed to be attached to a good person.

Harry decided to go for it, led by his half-hard cock.

“I’m sorry he treated you that way. I bet Liam won’t get anything from Santa. Will you?” Oh fuck, he was fairly sure _he_ was looking like a pervert. How could he have written something like that! He was almost hoping that the talking cock would change his mind and stop writing him when his phone beeped.

“Oh, I’m on the naughty list for sure. Harry, you said? Nice to meet you. May I ask how is it even possible that you’re still chatting with me? I could be a very bad person.”

That was a good question, actually. For which he didn’t have an adequate answer.

“Um, I’m bored, and you woke me up. All the clues seem to indicate that you are just a good guy who got shot down. Ok then, here’s a question for you: I still don’t know your name.” Harry sent the message with a smile on his face and he could feel his heart pound in his crotch. He was getting butterflies for a complete stranger over his cock pic? Gross. But he found himself excited at the idea of discovering the name of that talking cock. At least to stop calling him that.

“Good investigative skills. What are you, an Auror?”

Oh, so he _was_ a wizard! Harry was pondering how to discover if he was a Muggle, but that problem was solved. The phone beeped again soon after.

“I mean, a cop. Policeman? Um, I’m…foreign.”

Harry laughed and wrote, “I see. You’re a wizard. I am, too. But I won’t tell you my job when I still don’t know your name.” The more they chatted, the more he felt attracted to this guy, like it was something inevitable.

“I think we’re not sharing an eye for an eye. It’s true I know your name, but it’s also true you have a photo of my dick. I feel very exposed. Can’t say the same for you.”

Fuck. This chat was fun entertainment, but sending an actual photograph of his dick to a stranger? He could incur a lot of serious problems. Harry didn’t know what to do. On one hand, there was anonymity. Yes, that guy knew his name but Harry was a very common name and he didn’t release any other information. Anyway, after their conversation, whatever the result, Harry could always change his number and throw the current SIM in the bin.

He looked again at the photo of the mystery man’s cock and could feel his mouth salivating. He felt like a horrible person, probably possessed by a kinky spirit, but he couldn’t help it. His cock twitched in his pyjamas and he took it out to take the photo. Before sending it, he checked very carefully that nothing could give him away. Good. He stared at it for a minute before he could collect his famous Gryffindor courage and sent it with a text: “Cock for a cock.” Not very classy, but effective, he hoped.

“It took you so long, I feared you changed your mind. Merlin, you’re hard. Okay, then I guess you earned it. My name begins with the same letter of Wordsworth’s flowers and rests itself in the starry night, between one constellation and another.”

Wordwho? Constwhat? Oh great, with all his luck, Harry got a talking _intellectual_ cock. But he couldn’t be outdone. He googled Wordsworth and learned he wrote a poem about daffodils, so the name must start with a D - Dean, David, Dominic, Damien, Dylan, Dustin, Dexter… but the guy pointed out it stayed in the sky, so it was likely the name of a constellation. He searched on google again for constellations: Delphinus, Dorado, Draco.

Harry froze... it couldn’t be. C’mon, there were so many people called Delphinus, right? Or Dorado, just like… that guy… in that shop… _shit_. It was Draco, of course. But well, who said it was Malfoy? Okay, the cock hairs were blond but…for Merlin’s sake, did that mean he had Malfoy’s dick pic on his phone? And that he got hard looking at it?! No, no, no. He needed to stay calm; it could have been another Draco, right? It was not a common name, but still. What were the odds?

With trembling fingers, he answered: “Ehy, I wasn’t that quizzical with you. Anyway, is your name Draco?” His heart was pounding madly against his rib cage. When the reply arrived, it missed a beat. He stared at the preview of the message holding his breath.

“Don’t mind me, I’m a poet, couldn’t you tell? You got it right. And you’re not freaking out. I don’t know if I can take it as a good or a bad sign.”

What?! “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“How many Dracos do you know in the Wizarding World? Or, at least, who’s the first Draco that comes to your mind?”

Oh no. “…Malfoy?”

“Exactly. People don’t want to get involved with a Malfoy, so I guessed that if you figured out that my name is Draco you would have immediately abandoned this conversation. But you didn’t and it can mean either that you are a stupid and trusting person who hopes I’m a different Draco (really, I’m the only Draco in all of Britain) or you’re a creepy guy who wants to do bad things to me to say you beat the shit out of a Death Eater.”

Ok, this was Malfoy. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? It was a nightmare! He hasn’t seen him, well, since his trial 9 years ago! And now they meet again through the pics of their cocks! Should he tell him the truth and ruin things? From the last message, it seemed that Malfoy wasn’t very lucky in love.

“Or there could be a third option.” Harry sent it and shut his eyes.

The phone lit up and he reopened the messages to read the answer: “Yeah?”

Oh no, he was going to say it, wasn’t he? He typed, “I could be Harry Potter.”

 _Don’t send it, don’t send it, don’t send it_. The voice in his head didn’t win. He sent it. And then waited a good 10 minutes before the answer came. He was so agitated that his hands were sweaty and he lost the grip on his phone when it beeped. He rubbed his hand on his pyjama bottoms and picked the phone up again. The text he read wasn’t quite what he expected.

“I don’t believe you. You’re making this up to mess with me. Fuck you!”

Harry stiffened and tried to stay calm. “Unfortunately Malfoy, I’m not. You can ask me something only you and I would know to be certain if you’d like.”

His reply was almost immediate. “Scared Potter?”

Ah, that. Harry remembered their duelling club in second year, when he discovered he could speak Parseltongue. He sent, “You wish.” Malfoy couldn’t have any more doubts; they murmured it before their duel, barely audible for others to hear.

“Fuck. Erase my picture from your phone, right now! I’ve already deleted yours! And don’t write to me ever again. This conversation ends here.”

That was a bit dramatic.

“Very mature Malfoy. What gives me proof you deleted my photo?” He waited for over an hour, but the answer never came.

*****

Harry was in a very foul mood as he went to meet Hermione for lunch. He had a splitting headache because of all the hours spent on the same case at work; never mind that he hadn’t seen Malfoy for 9 years, but since they had their little “cock-versation” (that was the name Ron gave to it when Harry first told him about the texts), the git suddenly seemed to be everywhere.

The day after the messages, he saw him in a Muggle patisserie. Malfoy was drinking coffee while reading a book, so luckily didn’t see Harry entering and he could quickly turn and go back out from the shop.

Last week he saw him four fucking times, and they never acknowledged each other. They just locked gazes, blushing – Harry hoped Malfoy didn’t notice it, but if he saw Malfoy’s red cheeks it was very probable that it was reciprocal. And every time Harry saw him, he could see only one thing -- his wonderful cock.

Harry knew he was gay soon after the War when things with Ginny declined irredeemably and, in the end, he cheated on her with Oliver Wood. It was a brief affair, but enough time to give Harry confirmation of his sexual preferences. Since then, he has had a number of casual partners but he never had a boyfriend. He didn’t like mixing sex and love as he never fell in love with anyone yet. Anyway Harry couldn’t care less, he was more than happy to continue shagging around.

His foul mood also had another reason: since the cock-versation, he couldn’t have sex with anyone. He was obsessed with Malfoy’s cock, couldn’t think about anything else. He wanted it badly and every time he tried to fuck with someone else, his cock refused to cooperate. Harry was beginning to fear it stopped working at all.

Lost in thought, he entered the restaurant and approached Hermione, already sitting at their usual table.

“Harry! I ordered your favourites, hope it’s not a problem.” She smiled at him and then gestured to the chair in front of her. “Sit down, dear, do you feel okay? You look ill.”

Harry sat down and spluttered, “I’m not fine. I haven’t shagged for two fucking months and at work there’s a terribly complicated case and all I can think about is Malfoy’s cock!”

The waiter, who was standing beside the table, winced and coughed to call their attention. “Erm, I brought you the butterbeers. Is there something else you’d like to order?”

“Yes! A glass of Ogdens’ thanks.”

Hermione gave Harry an accusing look. “You’re supposed to go back to work in two hours, Harry, go easy.”

Harry distractedly waved a hand. “Yes, yes, I know but cut me some slack, I’ve a huge headache and four more hours of boring work.”

Hermione cleared her throat. “Umh, so about Malfoy’s cock?” Her cheeks tinted to a light blush.

“I don’t know ‘Mione. It’s weird, I can’t have sex anymore! It’s upsetting! I can’t even masturbate!” The waiter chose that moment to arrive with the glass of Firewhisky and Harry immediately took a big gulp.

“Erm, okay, and, um, you wanted to talk with me about it because…?” Hermione asked, taking the glass from Harry’s hand. “And at least wait for the food to arrive to start drinking!”

Harry parroted her in a mocking gesture and tried to explain his thoughts, “Because I think there’s something strange about this situation.”

Hermione tightened her lips, trying to hold back a laugh. It came out bad, indeed.

Harry tried to rephrase, “I mean, I think there might be a curse on me!”

Hermione sighed. “Harry, I know it must be difficult to live as a hero, everyone wants something from you and they try to get it even with dubious acts, but don’t be paranoid. You’re just having a mild crisis, it can happen. Try to relax and I’m sure you’ll start to have sex again. Now, let’s eat, shall we?” Harry looked for the waiter, who was arriving with their plates. “Okay, but if I’m cursed and it’s too late to cure me, I’ll blame you.”

The next day Harry called an urgent meeting with the best Aurors of the department to find a solution to the difficult case they’ve been working on for almost three months. Unfortunately, Ron was out of the country for fieldwork and couldn’t join them. 

They were in the middle of a big argument when Harry felt a sudden warmth growing in his groin. He felt as if he needed a good wank, but he had no idea as to why. His voice broke for a second, but the others didn’t seem to notice it.

Luckily, he was wearing the cloak of his uniform, so he closed the front and covered his stiffening erection. After almost a month of silence, it was really horrible timing for his cock to awaken and without any apparent reason, too. Harry took a deep breath and tried to re-focus on the discussion, willing his erection to calm down. He thought it was going better, when he felt an abrupt wave of pleasure flooding through him, making him clench his stomach and his eyes fluttered closed.

When he opened them again, Dean was looking at him. “Are you okay, Harry? You don’t look well.”

To be honest, Harry felt more than well, even if it was completely inappropriate. He hoped his voice would come out normal. “Um, yeah I think I could benefit from a brief pause. Meet up again in 15 minutes everyone, agreed?”

He didn’t need to ask, he was Head Auror, so it was up to him to make these decisions but he liked to share them with his team. They nodded and got up to get a coffee or something to eat in the break area, while Harry headed for the loo. He needed to cool off.

He entered it and a second surge of pleasure hit him, making him bend to his waist and violently clenched a sink. His breath hitched and he started to pant lightly, his hips moving forward on their own accord, seeking a minimum of friction against the zip of his trousers. Fuck, he wasn’t even touching himself and yet he could feel himself getting close.

He opened his eyes – he didn’t even realise he closed them again – and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was damp, sticking out everywhere and his cheeks were flushed. What the fuck was happening?

He washed his face and straightened up. His cock was so hard it was almost painful and without thinking too much about it, he entered a cubicle and took it out. He sighed in relief with his cock finally free. He felt a white-hot pleasure again and squeezed around the base of his cock to stop whatever was happening. He wasn’t thinking about anything sexy, there wasn’t anyone who stirred his interests at the moment and really, he hadn’t climaxed without even touching himself since he was a teen.

It was true he hadn’t had an orgasm in a while, but was it even possible to ejaculate without touching yourself in the middle of the day for the need to empty your balls? He knew it normally happened only at night! He should check on that later.

For the moment he didn’t come and was able to regain control. He pushed his arousal deep down, tucked his cock in his trousers again and returned to the others to finish the meeting.

Harry decided to sit down and listen to his colleagues’ ideas while he tried not to pay attention to his throbbing cock. After 10 minutes he decided to divide the group into three subgroups to brainstorm more ideas but as he got everyone’s attention and started talking, “I think...” his voice died in his throat as he felt his balls tighten and he bent over the desk in an attempt to hide his face from his coworkers.

It was impossible to control; he closed his fists and his mouth trying not to scream in pleasure and all his body trembled, until his cock released hot spurts of cum in his pants, dampening them. He couldn’t help slightly moving his hips, hoping to be subtle.

He heard someone say, “Harry! Harry are you okay? Should we call St Mungo’s? Guys, someone call - ”

With a long exhalation, Harry calmed down but didn’t raise his head. He found the strength to breathe out, “No, I’m fine, thanks. I think I just need a bit of rest.”

He cast a wordless Scourgify – mentally thanking his skills at wandless and wordless magic – and finally raised his head. He felt giddy and relaxed after climaxing so hard after so much time.

All his coworkers looked at each other with dazed faces but said nothing. Harry got up on unstable feet and said goodbye to them, dismissing the meeting. He knew he would be useless at work as he was too baffled by what happened, so he decided to take the rest of the day off.

When he got home, he firecalled Hermione. He wanted to talk about this with Ron, since they were both men, but he wasn’t available and Hermione was his best friend too; he needed to know what was happening to him and she was also the cleverest person he knew.

She answered short and talked very fast, “Harry, I’m working, is it urgent?”

Right, it was 11 a.m., people usually worked at that time. “Sorry Mione, I was a bit confused and needed to talk. I didn’t realise you were working. It’s fine.”

Hermione’s face made a frown in the fire and she stated, “We’re going out for lunch. Meet me at The Leaky in an hour.”

Harry nodded and went to shower to cool off and get ready.

 

“I’m waiting for my medal. I’ve put up with your crisis so many times I think I deserve it.” Hermione smirked playfully at Harry and hugged him as soon as she saw him. “I’m kidding, of course. Let’s go inside.”

They sat at a table near the glass window and ordered their meal. “I’m sorry I always bother you. It’s just that Ron’s outside the country and I can’t talk of this with anyone but you two.” Harry put a hand in his hair and scratched absentmindedly.

Hermione waved a dismissive hand in his direction and smiled. “Rubbish. I don’t mind. Tell me about it.”

Harry told her about what happened, without giving too many details, and when he finished, he felt disoriented. He really didn’t realise how much his sexual life had become weird until now.

The entire time Hermione looked very serious, nodding sometimes and scribbling something on a little parchment she pulled out of her bag. She always had some in stock. When Harry stopped talking, she took a moment to go through her notes.

In the end, she looked at him with a perplexed face. “I’m sorry I didn’t take you seriously before. It actually seems a bit of a situation. From what I know, it’s not entirely normal to climax without any reason in the middle of the day and the fact that you can’t even masturbate sounds weird. Do you have erotic dreams or thoughts?”

Harry looked outside the window and sighed. “Yes, of course I do. But…they’re all about, err, Malfoy.”

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Really? Every single one? Can’t you think of anyone else?”

Harry shut his eyes in frustration. “If I could, believe me, I would! I don’t fancy him, I haven’t even seen him since his trial!”

Hermione made a face as if she was going to say something to contradict him, but then she changed idea. “This is weird. I’ll check in the library to see if I can find something and I’ll let you know. I’ve never heard of anything like this.”

This alarmed Harry, Hermione was the kind of person who always heard of everything, but he tried to relax and think positive. She was the best and she could possibly find a solution.

*****

A month passed but Harry’s cock didn’t show any sign of recovery and Hermione didn’t find anything in her research. Harry went to all the best medi-wizards in Britain, but nobody seemed to find an intelligent solution or idea as to what could be happening and, since all the medical tests results were negative, they always discarded Harry as a “mind healer case”. But he refused to go to a mind healer for this, he wasn’t that desperate - yet.

That Sunday morning, he woke up with a huge hard-on, feeling restless and itchy. He felt as though coming would be a matter of life or death, but he couldn’t finish in any way.

He got up at 11:30 a.m., frustration high in his body. He went to the loo and stripped to take a shower, where he hoped he could wank, helped by a dildo he bought the month before. He ran the water and took the jar he had in the shower for emergencies, dug a large blob of lube out of it and started slowly to circle his arsehole.

It was so long since the last time he got to come that if this was going to be the lucky one, he wanted to savour every minute. He fingered himself until he felt loosened and greedy for more; he then pulled out his fingers and roughly slickened the dildo, whimpering with anticipation. He rested a hand on the wall of the shower, while with the other he pushed the dildo deep inside himself, gasping in pleasure and letting his moans come out very loudly and rather desperate.

Desperate to come, to reach that moment of pure pleasure that would knock the sense out of him.

He let his forehead rest on the wall and with his other hand, he gripped his cock, giving it a few hard strokes. It was good, but still nothing about the coming part. It was so exasperating that he was thinking about stopping when an image of Malfoy crossed his mind.

In this image, he was naked and he was pushing his cock inside some guy’s arse. The vision startled Harry, who stilled for a moment and opened his eyes. The image was still there, vivid in his mind as if it was happening before his eyes, but it wasn’t possible, right? Nevertheless, it seemed so real.

In the vision, Malfoy was the only thing really in focus; the rest was kind of blurred, but Harry was more than fine with looking at him. Malfoy had his head tipped back, he was biting his lips and his face was concentrated in bliss; he looked really hot.

Harry’s mouth watered at the image of Malfoy's cock appearing and then disappearing inside that arse and he couldn’t help but start stroking his cock again. It was a fucking hot scene and his arousal was showing renewed signs of life, flowing through his entire body.

He didn’t miss his chance, he started fucking himself feverishly with the dildo, imagining that the scene in his mind was happening to him instead. Harry felt his orgasm mounting when Malfoy came, crying out Harry’s name and he couldn’t resist anymore. Harry’s toes curled on the slippery shower floor and he came, splashing come on the wall, his hand and with the last few strokes, strings of come drizzled down his groin and then his thighs.

He let out a soft moan and slowly slid down to his knees on the shower floor. He was almost sobbing from the pleasure he felt and he continued stroking himself even after climaxing, just to treat himself.

After Harry’s orgasm, the vision blurred and disappeared, but he was almost sure he really heard Malfoy shouting his name.

Harry took out the dildo from his arse and shivered. He stayed like that for a while and was sure that, whatever was the thing that happened, this weird Malfoy obsession was something he needed to dig deeper to understand.

After the shower, he prepared to go to Andromeda’s, where they had an appointment to eat together. Teddy was at some friend’s house and Harry thought it would be nice to have some time to chat alone with her. He arrived at her house in a good mood, even if in a confused feeling state.

As soon as he stepped foot in the kitchen, his heart started beating hard and he felt sweat forming on the back of his neck. Malfoy was happily talking with Andromeda while drinking tea and looking at Teddy’s photo album.

Harry cleared his throat. “Erm.”

Andromeda turned her head towards him and grinned. “Harry, you came!”

He felt himself blushing feverishly, the statement filling him with guilt because he indeed came on the thought of the man sitting in front of him at that very moment. Involuntarily his gaze flicked to Malfoy, who was blushing too. It was probably due to the hot tea, there was no way he was thinking the same thing as Harry.

“Yeah, sorry I’m late but I was a bit tired this morning.”

“Malfoy.” Harry stretched his hand towards him.

Malfoy reached out and shook it vigorously. “Potter. We meet again.” He winked and gestured to the seat next to his. “Sit down, the tea is still hot.”

Andromeda got up and quickly poured a steamy mug for Harry. “Yes, dear, here it is. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Draco was coming too, but it was a sudden decision. We’re trying to rebuild ancient family connections and lately he’s demonstrated that he’s learned from his mistakes and is trying to be a better person.”

Harry’s eyebrows disappeared under his hairline: “After 9 years!” There was something wrong about this, but Andromeda shushed him and said something about always being time for second chances.

Malfoy simply shrugged. “I wasn’t in England before.” Then he pointed at a particular photo. “Aw, look at this, you look good in this photo with Teddy. Are you close to him?”

Harry strained his neck to see what picture he was talking about and smiled fondly at the memory: it was Teddy’s third birthday and Harry was teaching him how to fly a broom.

He looked up at Malfoy. “Yes, I’m his godfather. But tell me more. Where were you? I thought your sentence was to stay in Britain?”

Malfoy's features hardened at that and he looked away. “Just for two years. As soon as I finished it, I got permission to go away for good behaviour and I went to live in France with my mother.”

“You mean you ran away.” Harry hadn’t meant for it to come out so cold, but the idea of Malfoy escaping from his responsibility _again_ was bothering him for some reason. “I saved you from Azkaban and you ran away at the first chance.” Ah, that hit a nerve.

Malfoy got heated and snapped, “What does that even mean? You - ”

Andromeda cleared her throat to get their attention. “Harry, Draco. You two have a turbulent history, it’s true, but if you really want things to go smoothly, I think you should try to coexist.”

It was true, but Harry was now too pissed-off. “Andromeda, would you leave us alone for a moment?” His voice didn’t hold any request.

She looked hesitant, but then she got up and left the room without a word.

Harry glared at Malfoy. “What are you really doing here Malfoy?”

“I told you! I came back to Britain just six months ago and I’m trying to rebuild my life here!” Malfoy’s tone was clipped, and he sounded resentful.

Harry was immediately reminded of their days at Hogwarts and shot back nastily, “Bollocks! You didn’t change a bit! I don’t believe you! You’re up to something, tell the truth.”

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry. “How dare you! I didn’t run away, I just needed to start again some place where my name wouldn’t have preceded me. Here nobody wanted to give me my N.E.W.T.S. or a training program, but I needed to study something for a living! You idiot.”

Harry felt his anger diminish and he thought hard about Malfoy’s words; they were probably true. He murmured, “I would have let you in the Auror Programme.”

That wasn’t the right thing to say.

Malfoy glared at him as if he was trying to Incendio him with the power of thought and with a low and controlled voice he spat, “I don’t need your pity.” Then his face morphed into a smirk. “But you’re spot on about something.”

That got Harry’s interest. “Spill it then.”

Malfoy’s smirk widened. “I’m not here _just_ to reconcile with Andromeda.”

Harry abruptly stood up and blurted out, “I knew it! I swear to Godric Gryffindor, Malfoy. If you try to harm Andromeda or Teddy, or me - ”

Malfoy raised a hand to stop him. “You didn’t change either, you know! Always the same quick-tempered Gryffindork.” If the insult Malfoy directed at him was making Harry angry all over again, it immediately went away with the next statement. “I’m here for you.”

“F-for me?” Harry’s cock stirred in his trousers and his arousal hit levels he hadn’t seen for a while. Malfoy had a weird look on his face, he seemed… aroused too?

“I didn’t want to enter the Ministry, so I didn’t know how to reach you. No one knows where you live so I thought - ”

“You thought you could find me here. What rotten luck I just happen to be here today, huh.” Harry was already slightly panting.

Malfoy made that smirk of his and purred, “Not luck. I’ve been coming here for two months to find you. I, um, just wanted to tell you, that I’d like to make a truce with you and maybe start over?” He stretched his hand towards Harry, just like 17 years ago, when they started their first Hogwarts year.

Harry thought about his words; he said he was coming here for the last two months, that is when they had the cock-versation. But, so that would mean -  

Malfoy must have mistaken Harry’s silence for hesitation, so he continued. “I saw your face when Andromeda said you _came_.” He put particular emphasis on the word “came” and Harry felt himself blushing again, his cock jolting.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. On Christmas Eve I was alone and wouldn’t have done that if I knew it was you. But I’m okay with the truce part.” He grabbed Malfoy’s hand, who seemed satisfied.

Malfoy hummed, “It was nice to see your face this time.” He then got up and gathered his things.

Harry’s ears flushed crimson and he managed to say, “I’ll see you around, I guess.”

Malfoy winked and he went to the living room to say goodbye to Andromeda and use the fireplace.

As soon as he was gone, Andromeda came to the kitchen. “Is everything okay Harry?”

He sighed, “I have no idea.” And it was true. He had no idea what was happening with Malfoy, but his cock seemed to be liking it.

*****

The week after, Harry was quite happy with himself; he found a solution to that frustrating case at work and Ron got home from the mission abroad. It was late Friday night, he just got home after being out with Hermione, Ron and some other old friends from school. He hadn’t seen them for a while, so he was really pleased with the turn of events that night.

He came back home tipsy around 2 a.m., but he wasn’t sleepy. He changed into his pyjamas and laid down on his bed, eyes fully open and fingers tapping the mattress.

He knew what he would have done to have a good night of sleep just three months ago: a good wank or a good shag with someone he pulled in the pub. But since this weird thing with Malfoy started, that wasn’t an option.

Thinking of Malfoy… his cock seemed to appreciate the thought. That seemed to be the only thing that made his cock hard as rocks since the cock-versation but he never resorted to it because he didn’t want to wank thinking about Malfoy, _thankyouverymuch_.

Tonight, however, he really was in the mood for a good orgasm and the alcohol relaxed him… He slipped his hand in his pyjama bottoms and stroked his shaft, bringing himself over the edge in less than a minute with Malfoy’s cock clear in his head.

He was still recovering from his orgasm when he heard his phone ringing. Yawning, he reached for it on the bedside table and almost choked when he saw the sender: talking cock.

Fuck, Malfoy texted him! Was it really coincidence? He opened the message and read, “Potter, what the fuck have you done to me?”

Not exactly what he thought Malfoy would have written to him. Harry thought about pissing him off.

“Who’s there?” He was already sniggering at the thought of Malfoy’s reaction.

“Stop being the idiot you are and answer me!”

Harry chuckled at the word ‘idiot’. He was probably still a bit drunk. He tried to focus his eyes on the keyboard to type, “What a drama queen. What’s wrong?” and tried not to fall asleep waiting for the answer, that thankfully arrived soon enough.

“Meet me in 10 minutes at _Le fleur du mal_.”

A gay nightclub? Really?

“But it’s 2 a.m. Malfoy, what do you want?” He didn’t answer and Harry felt compelled to meet him anyway.

He walked into the night club 11 minutes later to find Malfoy rigidly sitting at one little table on the opposite side of the stage where the strippers performed. When Harry reached him, Malfoy looked up at him through his very long lashes and spat, “You’re late.” Trust Malfoy to be the usual wanker.

“One minute only, Malfoy! What! Okay, listen, you invited me here, to a gay Muggle nightclub, so you may want to be a gentleman about it at least? And don’t pretend prudishness, I mean, you’ve seen my cock.” Malfoy’s face went redder than Harry’s Gryffindor scarf; he didn’t even know faces could turn such an intense colour.

Malfoy cleared his throat and surreptitiously looked around. “Subtle, Potter. Sit down, this will take a bit.”

Harry took a seat and ordered a Shirley Temple. Malfoy smirked at him. “Your order is like a child’s.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy didn’t really change a lot from school, did he? “I’m still drunk from my night out Malfoy, don’t bug me.” He raised one eyebrow and insistently stared as if challenging him to say something more.

Malfoy dropped his gaze and took a deep breath. “I’ll be direct, since neither of us wants to be here together right now.” He looked up again with his typical scowl at Harry. “Didn’t you notice something weird after our first…um,”

“Cock-versation?” Harry interjected. 

Malfoy blinked and locked his lips, trying to hide a smile. “Only you could find such a way to call it. Nice. Yes, after our cock-versation.”

This time the smile broke free on his face and Harry found himself mesmerized by the sight. He had never seen Malfoy really smiling, but it suited him. His eyes crinkled in such a tender way and it lit his face up.

Harry had thought it impossible, but Malfoy really was beautiful; he was always the pointy guy from school, but his facial traits softened with the smile and Harry could see a different side of him.

He was caught in his thoughts when Malfoy kicked him under the table. “Potter! Wake up!”

Harry blushed and took a sip of his drink to try and hide his embarrassment. “Err, sorry. What do you mean by ‘weird things’?” He was playing with fire, he knew perfectly well what Malfoy meant.

“Don’t make this hard Potter.” Malfoy opened his mouth to speak again when the words he said must have sunk in, because he put a hand over his mouth and ducked his head, attempting not to laugh. Harry snorted loudly in his glass, not daring to say anything.

“Oh Merlin, this is torture. I’ll try to be straight with you and - ” Harry laughed without control at this and Malfoy glared at him, shouting, “Stop being so immature, Potter! I’m trying to talk to you. I’ve had some sexual issues lately and I think I can say that it’s the same for you!”

Several blokes near them turned their heads giggling.

“Subtle, Malfoy.” Harry flashed him his best fake smile. “Let’s suppose I’m having sexual issues as well. What would you think?”

“I’d think we’ve been... cock-bonded, to borrow your expression. I don’t know how or why, but it must have happened on Christmas Eve. I can’t...” He sighed deeply. “I can’t think about anything other than your cock, Potter. It’s invading my thoughts and my dreams; I can’t have sex with other people, I can’t even masturbate without thinking about you. I also think our minds are bonded in some way, because I saw you...” Malfoy lowered his voice, “wanking in the shower with that big purple dildo!”

Harry’s heart started skipping beats at ‘I can’t even masturbate without thinking about you.’ He blinked several times and tried to compose himself. “Right. All you said, yes; it happened to me too. I thought it was because I hadn’t shagged with anyone for a while--

Oi! Don’t smirk Malfoy! Merlin, and you think I’m the immature one?--

Anyway, I thought that was the reason, but then I had a vision of you shagging with someone and…”

Malfoy raised both his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh Salazar, you were wanking at the mental image of me shagging!” He did nothing to hide his laughter this time, the arsehole.

“I didn’t know it worked both ways! Actually, I didn’t even know if it was true. Wow, that’s fucked up.” Harry countered. He placed his chin on his hand and glowered. “I wasn’t… I… I couldn’t have sex in any way for months Malfoy, and besides, I couldn’t help it! I felt my orgasm coming anyway.”

Harry’s eyes widened at the sudden realization and he exclaimed, “Oh my god! It was _your_ orgasm, wasn’t it!”

Again, people around them made amused snickerings.

Malfoy shot him a warning look and nodded. “I think I felt yours too. My orgasm seemed empowered...” He blushed violently and babbled out, “Err, I…don’t know why I said that.” He scratched his neck in a nervous tic and looked at Harry sheepishly.

That sight made Harry’s cock harder. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and took the last sip of his drink.

Malfoy started again, “Now, I texted you because earlier…”

Something clicked in Harry’s mind and he snapped, “Because I wanked and you came out of nowhere! You did, didn’t you?” Malfoy nodded once, rolling his eyes.

“Fuck, it happened to me too like a month ago or more…” the rest of the sentence died on Harry’s lips. Malfoy suddenly approached him and put a hand in his hair, stroking it. He looked him in the eyes and then slowly licked his lips.

Harry’s self-control was melting away and before he could lose it, he asked Malfoy, “Why are you doing this?”

Malfoy stopped and smirked at Harry, stroking his earlobe. “Because, Potter, I’m sick of thinking about you to be able to come and I’d really like to shag in peace. I thought that we could fuck once and get it out of our systems. It could be what the bond wants from us. For Merlin’s sake, we’re in a gay club and we can’t get our eyes off each other! I’m sick of this!”

Harry knew it was a stupid idea, hell, he didn’t even know if it was true that they were bonded or if Malfoy just had some plan to regain credibility in Britain; anyway, his arousal and the cries coming from his cock to let him have Malfoy, won. He gripped Malfoy’s waist and held him tight while he Disapparated them both to Grimmauld Place. Malfoy seemed disoriented at first but he must have recognized the place since he knew where the bedroom was.

They didn’t waste any time in stripping, choosing to Evanesco their clothes instead. As they got into bed, Malfoy laid down on his back and opened his legs. “No meaning behind our actions, okay Potter? I’m doing this just to satisfy the whatever-it-is that’s possessing us. Quick and efficient. How do you prefer it?”

Harry didn’t answer immediately, he was struck by the spectacle of Malfoy naked. He was fit as hell, and Merlin, Harry wanted to eat him up for how handsome he looked. Harry traced his fingers on Malfoy's scars, the ones he caused using the  _Sectumsempra_ curse, and bent to lick his nipples. Malfoy’s breath hitched and he arched his body towards Harry’s lips.

Harry whined, “I want to ride you,” panting against Malfoy’s chest and when Malfoy ran hungry hands on his body, Harry’s muscles quivered under his touch.

Malfoy sat up, pressing Harry onto the mattress; he took Harry’s legs and stretched them towards his chest to have full access to his entrance. Malfoy stared at it, licking his lips as he breathed out, “You’re fucking beautiful like this” before rimming him until he was a trembling heap of pleasure and whines. When Harry started begging for more, Malfoy stopped and laid down to let Harry straddle him and take his cock fully.

They fucked slowly, savouring the total feeling of fulfilment their union was having on them, their hands going everywhere, their lips crashing again and again. Malfoy seemed insatiable, continually kissing and caressing Harry, whispering into his ears with sweet moans and making him feel like he was the centre of his world.

It was the hottest sex Harry ever had and in the end, they climaxed together. Malfoy meowled Harry’s name the entire time, and he suspected he said Malfoy's name too, inebriated from the powerful pleasure he was experiencing. It was like having two orgasms at the same time, almost unbearable. He felt it flooding his entire body, making his eyes roll backwards and the room around him spin. Malfoy looked into Harry’s eyes, heavy-lidded and biting down on his lips, so Harry assumed he was feeling the same.

Harry lowered himself on top of Malfoy, drained of all energy. Malfoy encircled his waist and they rested together until their breathing became regular. Harry felt so sated and sleepy that he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

It was Malfoy who gently shook him off himself and yawned, saying, “It wasn’t that bad, Potter.”

He didn’t even have the strength to answer him; they fell asleep in less than 5 minutes.

*****

**After 3 months**

Harry was getting ready to go to Ron and Hermione’s. That night they planned a big dinner with their former classmates (a Gryffindor reunion) and he was really excited about seeing them all again.

He arrived an hour early to help them prepare the food. He was chatting with Ron while making muffins when Hermione entered the kitchen with a dry smile. “Why is Malfoy sitting on the couch in my home, Harry?”

Ron frowned and looked between Harry and Hermione.

Harry shrugged. “I invited him.”

Ron raised his eyebrows and looked at Hermione as if to say ‘he’s crazy’.

She rolled her eyes and sat next to him. “So, you’re boyfriends now?”

Ron choked on his butterbeer and Harry pulled a disgusted face. “Boyfriends? What? NO! We have sex just because…”

Hermione interrupted him, “Because of the bond, yes. You always say that, but I already told you there was no bond between the two of you. We checked, all the medi-wizards and witches in the country checked you two searching for a sign of a possible bond but couldn’t find anything.”

It was true. After the first time they had sex, their cock-nection didn’t subside at all; if anything, it increased. So they went to see healers all over Britain but no one could find any indication or sign of current or past bonding.

“That must be because we broke our bond after we had sex.”

Ron sighed, it was the thousandth time they had this conversation. “Mate, if it’s broken, and you aren’t boyfriends, why do you keep having sex?”

Harry grinned. “Well, how can we be sure it’s gone for good?”

Hermione and Ron laughed and Malfoy entered the kitchen: he was so beautiful that Harry’s heart clenched in his chest.

Bonded or not, they would keep having sex again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.❤️
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/) or [LJ](https://drarryruinedme7.livejournal.com/).


End file.
